


Arrow on the Side

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gets a tattoo and takes Lydia along with her and while she was getting inked, something threw her off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow on the Side

Lydia looked at the designs along the wall. The various designs that people have gotten over the years. Flowers, dragons, some tribal artwork. But Allison wanted something different. Well not so much different. She looked over and saw Allison, in the chair as the stencil was put on. She got back from France a week ago and she told Lydia she wanted to get a tattoo. She asked why she didn’t want to do it while she was over there but didn’t get a answer from her.

She walked over and saw the stencil on her hip. Oh that was going to hurt but she said she could easily hide it. Even though her father signed the form to get it. Lydia figure it was to hit from everyone else. Chance were mostly Scott. Lydia took a good look at it.

It was a broadhead for an arrow. Something modern that Allison used often. She didn't understand why the broadhead but Allison wanted it. She titled her head as she noticed more of Allison’s belly area. Those abs. Then her eyes trailed to her lowered underwear and pants. Allison looked up at her.

“Whatca doing there Lydia?” She asked. Lydia looked up at her.

“Looking at the stencil. Figure you would do the triangular one and not something flat looking.” She said. Allison smirked.

“I took in the time how a 3D one would take. So 2D was easier. But there will be a bit of shading for one part.” She said.

Allison’s eyes went to the tattoo artist as she watched him pick up the tattooing gun and get it ready. She gulped and started to panic. But it faded when she felt Lydia’s hand on her shoulder. Allison looked up and saw Lydia smiling.

“Am I going to have to hold your hand?” She asked.

“There’s a chance.” Allison said. Lydia held out her hand and Allison quickly took it.

“Ready?” The artist asked looking at Allison. Allison took a deep breathe in and nodded her head.

“Yeah.” She said.

Allison leaned her head back as Lydia sat down, still holding her hand. The second the needle hit the skin, she closed her eyes and gripped Lydia’s hand even harder. The redhead made a gasping sound at the amount of force from Allison’s grip. That gripped stayed there for half of the time. Allison got used to the pain but she didn’t let go of Lydia’s hand. At one point, she swore she felt Lydia kissing it.

And that kiss most likely caused her to blush. 

Holding her hand and lying there with her eyes closed made time fly by a bit. She opened her eyes the moment she heard the gun go off.  She leaned forward and looked it it. The grey that was shaded to look like metal with the black as the bar holding the blade of the arrow. It rested on her hip and was a bit larger than an actual one.

Lydia looked down at it and smiled. It was honestly fitting for Allison. She wouldn’t be surprise if she added a body and a tail to it. Lydia knew that would be more painful to add that on because it would be going down the hip and onto her leg. She watched the tattoo artist put the gaze and plastic over it.

“It’s better than I thought.” Lydia said.

“It looks almost like the real thing.” Allison said after he was done covering it up.

“And now you’re going to have it for the rest of your life.” Lydia said as Allison stood up and pulled up her underwear and pants.

“I’m aware of that, Lydia. Are you staying over the night?” She asked as she reached for her wallet.

“Of course cause we were going to study too remember?” Lydia said as Allison went to pay for the tattoo.

“I know.” Allison chuckled. She bought the healing cream as well and looked over to Lydia.

“Let’s go.” She said. Lydia smiled and followed her out. They walked to Allison’s car and quickly got in. Lydia took the cream from Allison and looked at it.

“Do you have to put this on tonight?” She asked.

“No. I have to keep the plastic on for a while. A day or so.” Allison said.

“Are you going to be comfortable sleeping with it on?”

“Most likely not...Did you kiss my hand while I was getting the tattoo?” She looked at Lydia from the side.

“What if I did?”

“Lydia, did you kiss my hand?”

“Did it help you relax a bit?”

“...Kinda of.”

“Then yes I kiss your hand.” Lydia smiled as she looked at her. Allison blushed a bit. She brought her hand to her face and bit on her thumb.

“I guess I’ll stay the night and make sure you’re comfortable sleeping with that plastic on your hip.” Lydia said.

 

 


End file.
